Of Gods and Mortals
by Need2Scream
Summary: A sampling of short mythological stories from various Cybertronian cultures and religions. Stories are unconnected and written with OCs
1. Creation: Iaconian

**A/N:** Hit a writer's block for NaNo so I'm doing a few word sprints to see if I can shake it loose. And because I'm me, the prompts are pulled from mythology. These are myths from some of the cultures around Cybertron, first prompt: Creation. This is an Iaconian myth.

 **oOo**

In the beginning, Light and Dark were sparked at the same time. They were the first to exist and when they came into being the explosion flung molten drops of energy across the universe. Many of the drops began to cool and drift. Some of the cool drops cooled so much they became brittle and they burst apart. But some of the drops burned so hot they never cooled and became stars. Not wanting to become cold and brittle many of the drops drifted close to the stars, close enough to stay warm but not so close they would melt again.

When they were young Light and Dark liked to play hide and seek with the planets. Light would hide in the suns' light while Dark hid in the vast shadows outside of the suns. They streaked across the universe playing their game trying to catch each other. But the closer Light drew to Dark the faster Dark fled and the closer Dark came to Light the swifter Light hid.

As Light and Dark grew they became bored with their chase game and instead began to make toys to play with on the planets that had gone from barren rocks to full of trees and water. Light made brightly colored creatures that flew high in the sky close to the sun. Dark made small creatures that lived in shadows and hid from the sun.

Light saw the small creatures and thought to make a game with them. Light's bright creatures began to chase and catch Dark's hiding ones. Dark did not like the game and made a bigger creature to catch Light's hunters. Light only liked the game when the bright creatures were winning. When Dark's large creature began capturing the bright feathered creatures, Light made a creature bigger even than that to fight with Dark's creature.

Angry now, Dark made more of the big creatures that stalked through the forests at night and searched for Light's creatures to pounce on and destroy. Light saw the shadow creatures and made more sun creatures to hunt Dark's. Soon the planet was full of creatures big and small that stalked in the shadows and in the light always hunting for each other and Light and Dark had a new game to play. It was not the joyful game they had played when they were young, instead they sought to destroy each other's beautiful creations.

Dark decided to make yet another creature, but this one would be unlike the others. To this one was added a piece of Dark. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make this creature better than any of the others at hunting and trapping Light's creatures. Angry at the sly move, Light captured one of the creatures and tried to drag out the piece of Dark. But without the piece of Dark, the creature ceased to exist. Since Dark couldn't be removed, Light tried to overwhelm Dark. To the same creature, a piece of Light was added.

When the creature was returned to the planet it began playing the game again, but this time it hunted both Dark's creatures _and_ Light's creatures. Dark and Light were both furious at each other for the attempted cheating. Light made the suns' light burn so bright some of Dark's creatures were blinded and parts of the planet lost its trees and much of the water dried up. It became hot and rocky and even many of Light's creatures couldn't live there. Some of Dark's creatures burrowed underground to escape the too bright, too hot sunlight and refused to ever come out again.

Dark retaliated by bringing forth the dark coldness outside of the suns and making the top and bottom of the planet so cold many of the trees died and the water froze solid. Many of Dark's creatures that already enjoyed the cold survived, but Light's creatures fled or died.

While Light and Dark fought over the planet itself, the creature that started the mess began to do more than just hunt. When it had been born it lived in a cave like most of Dark's creatures, but once Light had been added to it, it began to look for other places to live. As Light scorched parts of the planet, the creature began to move in the time between day and night. And as Dark froze other parts of the planet the creature learned to hunt the surviving animals and wrap itself in their pelts. It found a way to keep light with it even in the darkest and coldest of nights with the orange glow of fire. On the parts of the planet where trees still grew and water still flowed the creature hid in the forests and lived in the tallest trees away from the giant creatures that still prowled on the ground. In the meadows, the creature learned to fell trees and built new things with them to keep it safe from Light's stalking beasts.

As Light and Dark continued to struggle with making the planet one or the other's, their creature began to creep over the planet. No matter if it was hot and bright or cold and dark, the creature found a way to survive. Soon the other creatures learned to take care when the creature of both Light and Dark was nearby because while it was busy building new things, it still trapped and stalked and hunted.

When Light and Dark looked down at the planet again they saw the creature not only hunting, but making new things from the creatures it hunted. It made blankets to stay warm and it made tools that made hunting and trapping easier, it made pretty things just to look at.

Both Light and Dark were not pleased that the creature was doing more than hunting but the planet was scorched in places and cold in others and they decided they didn't want to continue their game on that planet. They streaked through the universe once more searching for another planet to begin their game again.

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** Still think my Ahnkmorian creation story in _Monster_ is my favorite, though this one was fun to write. Mythology is hella hard to write, probably should've picked a better prompt, lol.


	2. Trials: Polyhexian

**A/N:** This prompt started as "Trials" and wound up getting something closer to "Swashbuckling" and "Girl Power." Also, this is a Polyhexian myth.

 **oOo**

There was a time when the oceans were so full of monsters it was dangerous just to stay on the shore. Sometimes the monsters would reach out and devour whoever was too close to the water and other times they would grab them and make them their bondmates. It was agreed only criminals would live near the water; then no one would care if the sea monsters took someone. But it wasn't long before those who couldn't afford to live in the expensive land away from the water were also living near the monsters.

It was in one of the small seaside villages that a young femme guilty of nothing more than being poor lived. The briny air made growing all but the hardiest crops difficult and when the crops were harvested they often tasted as salty as the air. There was very little hunting since the sea monsters snatched up animals as well and the animals learned to avoid the shoreline. The thrashing sea monsters sent sprays of cold salty water up the cliff and snapped their jaws. Despite that, the femme was happy. Her name was Goldstar and she lived in a small hut only two paces from the cliff edge. Her bondmate was named Silvermoon and while they were sometimes hungry, their small village was not one of criminals but of honest mechs and femmes.

The others in the village boasted Goldstar was fairer than any of the royals, no matter she was usually smudged with dirt from working in the garden. Silvermoon never disagreed. Even if Goldstar was scuffed and muddy she shone brighter than her name. Silvermoon was as often in the garden with her bondmate as she was with the few others that went hunting. Meat was scarce and always called for a celebration when it was brought in.

The sea monsters below the cliff often heard the villagers talking about Goldstar. When one of the young monsters heard his rival had managed to snatch one of the royals, he decided he would take Goldstar as a bondmate. His rival would be furious to see him with a bondmate more beautiful than the royal.

It was one orn while Goldstar was out pulling tough weeds from their small garden and Silvermoon was hunting that the sea monster caught sight of the sun shining off Goldstar's pretty gold frame. Diving into deep water the creature thrashed about until the water above was heaving and then it surged its way toward the shoreline. The churned water followed in a massive wave and lifted the sea monster up the cliff.

The villagers saw the wave and giant monster and shouted a warning to Goldstar, but the monster was up and over the cliff, snatching her out of the garden before she could do more than turn around.

When the hunting party returned they were jubilant. They had made a kill and were looking forward to the party that would follow as dinner was cooked and eaten. Silvermoon searched the somber crowd for Goldstar.

"She was taken," said one villager.

Refusing to believe, Silvermoon ran to their small hut and found the garden muddy with salty water and their hut little more than splinters. There were not even footprints in the churned earth. Spark broken Silvermoon did not eat that evening. She stood on the edge of the cliff and called for Goldstar.

By the time morning rose her grief had hardened to anger. The village had lost others to the monsters and left her in peace while she dealt with the loss of her bondmate. "I am tired of these monsters dragging us into the water," Silvermoon announced when the suns were high. "I am going to find Goldstar. Are any brave enough to follow?" The villagers cautioned her against brash action. They had all lost someone to the monsters, but the pain would pass. The monsters were too big to fight.

She didn't listen. She picked up the short stave she used in hunting and left the village in search of others who would brave the water with her. All up and down the coast she went and at each village she was met with the same answer as her own. As always, the monsters were listening and heard her trying to rally others to chase them to the deep. They twisted and twirled in the water laughing themselves almost sick as the small femme with her short stave decried them.

The monster that had taken Goldstar came to the shore to see what had his fellows in such hysterics. His captive was frustrating him, refusing to submit like all the others had. He was of a mind to just eat her and find another. That was the decision plaguing him when he came upon the others laughing.

"What's this?" he demanded, ready for a fight.

"This little femme thinks she'll come into the water and drive us away," one of the others answered spinning in a circle and creating a massive whirlpool. "You took the pretty gold femme, did you not? She thinks she'll get her back."

The monster's bad mood lifted and he laughed with the others. "Let's have some fun, shall we. I'll challenge her to a fight right now." The others howled with laughter and splashed creating massive waves that pummeled the cliffs. The salty water flooded gardens and ruined crops. The villagers looked out at the frothing water and sighed.

The monster lifted himself out of the water and bellowed at the shore. "Little femme with your little stick, if you want a monster to fight, come, I am right here. I'm the one who took the pretty gold femme said to be fairer than even the royals!"

Silvermoon hesitated only a second when she saw the monster. Its massive snaky body was half as tall as the cliff and it had jaws large enough to swallow boulders. Shimmering turquoise scales covered it from head to tail. Many pairs of spindly arms beckoned her to come closer as the monster laughed at her. But the monster said it was the one who had taken Goldstar. Fury lit her spark and she held her stave tightly.

Running to the shoreline she looked up at the monster with terror in every breath but if that hideous creature had Goldstar she would make it return her. "Return my bondmate and I might allow you to live," she called up. The monster roared with laughter. One of its arms darted forward trying to snatch her. But Silvermoon was quick and had spent her life hunting the small quick animals that came close to the cliffs and shores. She spun out of the way and jammed her stave into the monster's hand.

The monster jerked its hand back and lowered its massive head to look at the small scratch she had laid. The monster's many optics glowered down at her. "You will regret that. I'll tear you apart in front of _my_ bondmate."

Silvermoon shrieked a war cry and charged the monster. With a flick of its tail it sent massive waves rolling to the shore. Silvermoon was tossed back and nearly drowned before the water receded. The monster laughed again and its many clawed hands dug into the sand and dragged it more out of the water so he could snap her up in his jaws.

Scrambling to her feet, Silvermoon hefted her stave. "Where is Goldstar?" she demanded still trying to cough up water. Her voice was weak and hoarse and the monster paid her no mind. The monster's jaws opened wide showing rows and rows of needle sharp teeth. Silvermoon darted forward and rolled out of the way of his mouth. Grabbing hold of his lip she pulled herself up onto his face and jammed her spear into one of its optics. The monster's roar of pain made the earth shake. Silvermoon held on to her spear as the monster thrashed and tried to claw her off its face.

The many villages Silvermoon had gone to heard and felt the monster's rage and ventured close to the cliffs and shoreline to see what had harmed the monster. Silvermoon was the size of a mouse compared to the monster, but there she was, trying to keep hold of the spear jammed in the monster's optic.

"It's impossible," the older villagers said. "And now they'll eat us all out of anger."

"We can hurt them," the younger mechs and femmes said. "They are not invincible."

A young mech picked up his bow and arrows and started running for the beach. He shouted for others to follow. "They've ruined our crops laughing at us, but this one will give us meat for vorns!" He ran to the shoreline and shot the monster in the belly. The wound was insignificant to a beast of its size but the added sting enraged it even further. Silvermoon was flung off at last and she rolled across the sand bleeding and dizzy.

More young mechs and femmes arrived at the shoreline with staves and bows and jeered at the monster. Thoroughly incensed the monster dove at them, his mouth gaping and snapped up two before they could run. The young mech shot an arrow into another one of his optics.

Silvermoon struggled to her feet and saw the crowd on the beach fighting the shrieking monster. She had thought the fight over when she was flung to the sand but now she limped toward the group. "A stave, a spear, anything!" she cried. A spear was thrust into her hands and she yelled at the monster. "Return my bondmate and I won't hunt down your fellows, but know that your life is already forfeit!"

The monster's many hands pounded the beach trying to crush them and his jaws snapped left and right trying to devour more. Spears and arrows cut lines on his face each time he drew near. Silvermoon and two others grabbed him and climbed onto his face and stabbed more of his optics out before they were once again shaken to the ground.

Silvermoon could hardly stand but Goldstar was still in the monster's keep and she would not lie down and die until she knew her bondmate was free. The young mech helped her to her feet as the monster's strikes became slower and without direction. It was heaving great breaths, blind in all but one optic it clawed and tore up the sand with only a hope that it would hit something. "Prepare to jump," Silvermoon said looking twice as beaten as the monster. "Here, monster," she called out, voice weak and tired. She held her spear out in front of her with the sharp stone tip pointed up. "I tell you again, return my bondmate." The monster whirled around charged her with its mouth open. "Move!" she yelled at the young mech. He dove to the side a second before the monster would have eaten him. Silvermoon made herself as small as possible next to the spear as the monster's jaws closed around her.

The monster crushed the breath from her before it realized it was dead. Even then the darkness was suffocating and she was so weak she hardly had strength to move but soon light filtered into the monster's dark mouth and hands reached between its teeth to pull her closer to fresh air.

She landed on the sand reeking of the monster's breath but alive. The group of mechs and femmes were silent in awe and shock as they looked at the fallen beast sprawled out on the sand with energon dripping from its mouth. "Help me once more," she asked the young mech. He held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet. Turning to the shoreline where the waters were glassy and still. The monsters that had watched the fight were only visible from above their optics as they stared with the same disbelief as the mechs and femmes on the beach. "I want my bondmate, Goldstar," Silvermoon said in a ragged voice. She picked up a broken spear from the sand and held it out with a trembling arm. "And I will fight every one of you to get her back." The monsters stared at her and at the body of their fallen friend. The other mechs and femmes also picked up their weapons and came to stand around her.

The monsters dove back beneath the water breaking the stillness and sending waves crashing to the beach again. Silvermoon tightened her hold on the broken spear and stared into the waves. She stayed waiting as the others began to break apart and poked at the monster's body wondering if it would be safe to eat.

A great wave rolled onto the shore, the frothy water ran up the beach ankle deep where Silvermoon stood. As the water receded a bright gold frame became visible. Dropping the broken spear Silvermoon ran to Goldstar's side. The other femme coughed up water and lifted her head when her bondmate dropped next to her.

"Silvermoon?" She threw her arms around her bondmate and knocked them both to the sand. They hugged each other fiercely feeling their sparks begin to pulse in time together. Goldstar lifted her head and saw the dead monster. "That's the…Silvermoon, how?"

"I told it to return you or I would kill it, it did not return you, so I killed it. Its fellows decided they preferred living."

A fearsome smile lit Goldstar's face. "My fierce monster slayer, I told the beast you would find a way to get me." Her smile faltered. "There are many others, Silvermoon. So many who do not have monster slayers for bondmates. They are trapped down there with those hideous things." Goldstar helped her bondmate stand and they walked slowly to the monster's body where more from the villages were beginning to gather to stare in awe at it.

"We will free them," Silvermoon said. Goldstar stopped to pick up a stave and handed it to Silvermoon to lean on while she walked to pick up another spear for herself.

"One monster dead does not make us safe," Goldstar said in a strong loud voice. She planted her spear in the sand and stood close enough to her bondmate their frames touched. "They have spent an eon eating and taking us. It will take more than one to free those still trapped and to free us. I will not suffer a monster taking one more from us. Which of you monster slayers stands with us?"

The young mech stepped forward without hesitation. "If my sire still lives, I will find him," he declared. Others began to step forward naming those they would save or avenge.

Silvermoon tapped a thick scale on the monster's back with the sharp end of her spear. "These scales will make good shields," she said. "And those teeth will make fine weapons. We will use this monster to kill its fellows. No more will be claimed by them."

 **oOo**

 **A/N:** Had lots of fun with this one, kind of want to write a complete short story with it now.


End file.
